callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1A2 Abrams
The M1A2 Abrams is a Main Battle Tank used by both the United States Army and United States Marine Corps, as well as Egypt, Kuwait, Saudi Arabia and Australia and is in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and briefly in Modern Warfare 2. The M1 Abrams is named after General Creighton Abrams, former Army Chief of Staff and commander of the 37th Armored Regiment. Entering service in 1980, M1 was originally armed with an M68A1 105MM rifled tank gun, but has since been upgraded to a 120MM M256A1 Smooth bore gun. It also carries a .50 Caliber M2 Machine-Gun on the commanders hatch up front, as well as an M240 in a coaxial mount and another M240 on a skate mount on the loaders hatch. It is powered by a Honeywell 1500 AGT1500 Horse Power Gas Turbine and a Allison X-1100-3B Hydro-kinetic Automatic transmission, making it capable of speeds of up to 45MPH on flat roads, 30 Cross Country. The M1A2 features a ballistic fire-control computer, allowing the Abrams to fire while on the move and disable a target from over 4000 meters away with a single shell. The composite armor of the M1A1 was strong enough to shrug off frontal assaults from Russian/Iraqi made 125MM Tank Guns and is capable of resisting RPG-7 warheads from the front and sides, though it is vulnerable from the rear and top. It was also strong enough to have, on at least one occasion, nearly flipped by a large IED, land on its treads and remain mobile with a traversing turret. The M1 Abrams' first combat action was during Operation Desert Storm by both Kuwaiti and American units. During this time, the M1 (specifically the M1A1) gained fame after much publicized victories against Iraqi T-55, T-62 and T-72 tanks. The Abrams has also seen combat in the 2003 War in Iraq as well, largely against insurgent fighters. In-Game The first sighting is during Charlie Don't Surf after clearing the first floor of the TV station. A Marine comments "Yeah, there goes our boys!" and several M1s pass outside. The next one is during The Bog where players must break through the enemy lines to reach the Abrams tank War Pig and defend it. The next is during War Pig where players must escort the tank to safety. Here the M1A1 can be seen destroying both buildings and insurgents and, at the last minute, fires a round which penetrates the wall destroying a T-72. The last sighting is during Shock and Awe where M1A2 Abrams tanks were on the ground during the push to the capital of the Middle Eastern country supporting Marine infantry units against OpFor armour and infantry. Their fate following the destruction of the capital is unknown, as they are not seen being destroyed neither are they seen retreating from the city. The Abrams is identified over the radio and on the cut scenes as an M1A2 but is portrayed as a M1A1. The reason for this is unknown but visually it can be distinguished as an M1A1 due to the lack of the new commander's periscope fitted only to the M1A2 models. Known Abrams Tanks *Warpig *Viper 62 Modern Warfare 2 The M1 Abrams returns in Modern Warfare 2. They are seen mostly in the Ranger missions, although an endless convoy of them can be seen in Just Like Old Times. Appearance in Campaign M1s appear occasionally throughout the campaign; although unlike in Call of Duty 4, none of them directly assist the player. Friendly: *S.S.D.D *Team Player *Of Their Own Accord Hostile: *Just Like Old Times Appearance in Multiplayer The Abrams in Multiplayer are all destroyed and can be used for cover. *Invasion *Bailout Known Abrams Tanks *High Roller *Tirpitz *Binky *Smooches Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The Abrams is a usable vehicle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. You can switch between the tank's main cannon and the 50. Cal machine gun via the touch screen. Make sure the front of the tank is facing the front. You can check if it is at the front by checking if there are two "blunt" sides. This should make moving easier. Also make sure you are not touching the screen while moving while using the control keys, or else moving would be harder. Be sure to be ready. If you think an enemy tank is 90 degrees from where you are, turn your turret 90 degrees, so you have more time to adjust it at the enemy tank. File:Abrams_Tank.jpg|The Abrams tank in use in Modern Warfare: Mobilized. File:Abrams_Cannon_Button_DS.jpg|The button for the main cannon. File:Abrams_50_Cal_Button_DS.jpg|The button for the machine gun. File:Abrams_Radar_DS.jpg|The tank's radar. Trivia *At the end of War Pig, after the T-72 is destroyed and you must head for the LZ, you can jump onto the front of the tank and then on to its turret. *In Modern Warfare 2 the Abrams is a reused and slightly modified model of the Abrams in Call of Duty 4, it differs only in the lack of the "War Pig" emblem on the fume extractor. *Since the M1 is a reused model in Modern Warfare 2, it is still of the M1A1H1 that is operated by the USMC. The US Army is in the process of upgrade all of their M1A1s to A2s by 2016, the setting of Modern Warfare 2. In Afghanistan, it is likely that they would be using the TUSK package, a set of upgrades including, ceramic armor, remote .50cal, infantry to tanker telephone, and exaust port armor, in order to enhance the tank's effectiveness and survivability in urban warfare. *If you stand too close to the Abrams when it fires it's main gun in the Modern Warfare, and Modern Warfare 2, you'll experience the same sound effect of a flashbang on you and later on if you stand too close when it gets destroyed you will die. *None of the M1A1H1 tanks in Call of Duty 4:Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2 seem to have personnel manning the machine guns. *The tank "Tirpitz" could be a reference to the German battleship. It could also be an in-joke at Infinity Ward because they are not making World War 2 games anymore. *In Shock and Awe, if you shoot the Abrams with your Mark 19, it will give the "Friendly fire will not be tolerated" message *Also, if you glitch out of the map with an RPG-7 in Shock and Awe, and you run back to the bridge where the Abrams are, if you shoot them you will still get the "Friendly Fire will not be tolerated" message Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles